Thomas to the Rescue
Thomas to the Rescue is the third episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is sent to work at the quarry with Mavis as the quarry has an important order to fill. When Thomas arrives at the quarry, he is shocked to discover that Diesel will be working there as well. Diesel is not pleased to see Thomas, who tells Diesel that he has come to help Mavis. Diesel tells Thomas that steam engines cannot help as much as diesel engines. Thomas scoffs at Diesel's insult and sets to work at once. It is not long before Diesel is causing trouble; he pushes Thomas underneath the hopper, covering him in stones, complains that Thomas smells and calls him a "stinky old steam engine" and even says that the Fat Controller is planning to scrap steam engines. Thomas refuses to believe what Diesel says, but he cannot help worrying about it in the shed that night. The next morning, Salty delivers fresh diesel fuel from the Mainland. Diesel and Mavis are quickly filled up and Diesel boasts that the fresh diesel fuel makes his axles tingle. Then, just as Diesel rolls away to work, he coughs, splutters and stops amid clouds of smoke. Diesel feels sick, as does Mavis, who is coughing out smoke from her exhaust. The Quarry Manager realises that the new diesel fuel has been contaminated with water. It is not long before 'Arry, Bert and Salty break down too. Having heard the news, the Fat Controller orders the Quarry Manager to send Thomas to collect some clean diesel fuel. Thomas sets off for the fuel depot and the workmen fill up two flatbeds with diesel fuel drums. Despite the heavy load, Thomas sets off and delivers the clean fuel to Salty, 'Arry and Bert and then he makes his final delivery at the quarry. The dirty fuel is drained out of Diesel and Mavis' tanks and they are refilled with the clean fuel. Mavis thanks Thomas and after the important order has been filled, the Fat Controller arrives aboard Percy to congratulate Thomas for being Really Useful and a credit to the railway; even Diesel has to agree with that. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Bill and Ben (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Centre Island Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * The Scrapyards * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Fuel Depot * Shunting Yards Trivia * In a deleted scene's picture, 'Arry and Bert are smiling when Thomas delivers the clean diesel fuel. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * In the opening shot, Percy's steam platform is visible. * Salty is missing his rear lamp in the first shot at the docks and a hole is visible where it should be. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * All Aboard with the Steam Team * Ultimate Children's Collection * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of Thomas DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! SWE * All Aboard! (Swedish DVD) * Ready to Go FIN/DK/NOR * Ready to Go! JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.4 MYS * James Gets a New Coat and Other Adventures * School Break with Thomas NL * A New Look for James AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * My First Thomas with Diesel DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends POL * Thomas Comes to the Rescue HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 - Thomas, a Savior DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 5 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:ThomastotheRescueTitleCard.png|Title card File:ThomasToTheRescueUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:ThomastotheRescueGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasToTheRescue1.png File:ThomasToTheRescue2.png File:ThomasToTheRescue3.png File:ThomasToTheRescue4.png File:ThomasToTheRescue5.png File:ThomasToTheRescue6.png File:ThomasToTheRescue7.png|Diesel File:ThomasToTheRescue8.png File:ThomasToTheRescue9.png File:ThomasToTheRescue10.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png File:ThomasToTheRescue12.png File:ThomasToTheRescue13.png File:ThomasToTheRescue14.png File:ThomasToTheRescue15.png File:ThomasToTheRescue16.png File:ThomasToTheRescue17.png File:ThomasToTheRescue18.png File:ThomasToTheRescue19.png File:ThomasToTheRescue20.png File:ThomasToTheRescue21.png File:ThomasToTheRescue22.png File:ThomasToTheRescue23.png File:ThomasToTheRescue24.png File:ThomasToTheRescue25.png File:ThomasToTheRescue26.png|Salty File:ThomasToTheRescue27.png|Thomas, Diesel and Mavis File:ThomasToTheRescue28.png File:ThomasToTheRescue29.png File:ThomasToTheRescue30.png File:ThomasToTheRescue31.png File:ThomasToTheRescue32.png File:ThomasToTheRescue33.png File:ThomasToTheRescue34.png File:ThomasToTheRescue35.png File:ThomasToTheRescue36.png File:ThomasToTheRescue37.png File:ThomasToTheRescue38.png|The quarry manager File:ThomasToTheRescue39.png File:ThomasToTheRescue40.png File:ThomasToTheRescue41.png File:ThomasToTheRescue42.png File:ThomasToTheRescue43.png File:ThomasToTheRescue44.png File:ThomasToTheRescue45.png File:ThomasToTheRescue46.png File:ThomasToTheRescue47.png File:ThomasToTheRescue48.png File:ThomasToTheRescue49.png File:ThomasToTheRescue50.png File:ThomasToTheRescue51.png File:ThomasToTheRescue52.png File:ThomasToTheRescue53.png File:ThomasToTheRescue54.png File:ThomasToTheRescue55.png File:ThomasToTheRescue56.png File:ThomasToTheRescue57.png File:ThomasToTheRescue58.png|Salty and Thomas File:ThomasToTheRescue59.png File:ThomasToTheRescue61.png File:ThomasToTheRescue62.png File:ThomasToTheRescue63.png File:ThomasToTheRescue64.png File:ThomasToTheRescue65.png File:ThomasToTheRescue66.png File:ThomasToTheRescue67.png File:ThomasToTheRescue68.png File:ThomasToTheRescue69.png File:ThomasToTheRescue70.png File:ThomasToTheRescue71.png File:ThomasToTheRescue72.png File:ThomasToTheRescue73.png File:ThomasToTheRescue74.png File:ThomasToTheRescue75.png File:ThomasToTheRescue76.png File:ThomasToTheRescue77.png File:ThomasToTheRescue78.png File:ThomasToTheRescue79.png|Percy File:ThomasToTheRescue80.png File:ThomasToTheRescue81.png File:ThomasToTheRescue82.png|Diesel and Thomas File:ThomasToTheRescue83.png File:ThomastotheRescue.PNG File:ThomastotheRescue4.jpg File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene1.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene3.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescue51.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue84.png File:ThomastotheRescue85.png File:ThomastotheRescue86.png File:ThomastotheRescue87.png File:ThomastotheRescue54.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue55.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue56.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue58.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue59.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take Along Episode File:Thomas to the Rescue - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas to the Rescue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video